For Werewolves, Humans Are Prey Not Imprintees
by Eternal Dew
Summary: Stiles pokes into a certain best werewolf-friend's love life but he might just take myths a bit too seriously resulting in wild theories and pissing said friend off. And especially supposed werewolf myths from Twilight need more source criticism.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** _This is a fanfic for Teen Wolf **the series** and it's not Stiles-centric, it's just this first chapter. There will be plenty of Scott in the next chapter! And yes comparisons between Teen Wolf and Twilight should **not** be made but this idea struck me and I actually wrote it and now it's up to you to read it! There will be wolf-actions in the next part =) Enjoy!_

Stiles was dragging his feet behind as he made his way to his locker further down the corridor. His lacrosse stick kept bumping him annoyingly on the shoulder but he did not bother to put both backpack straps on. The lacrosse practice had been uneventful, for Stiles at least. Scott on the other hand had managed to get a better hand on his new found powers, perfecting his control by taunting Jackson when they both went for the ball as he kept snatching it under Jackson's nose. However the other team members did somehow always get to the ball before Scott. Stiles was just relieved that nobody tackled Scott too hard or gives him anything else to get pissed off about.

"Geez then why did he suddenly run off?"

Stiles would still crash at Scott's place later that evening to maybe do some homework but it would be nice of him to give a heads up before he sprinted off. From the looks of it his best friend's disappearance had not been caused by claws and fangs growth as he had, in a blurry rush, packed his bag before dashing. Stiles opened his locker and glanced at a group of pretty cute girls nearby. Sighing, he grabbed some books and was about to close his locker when a too familiar word caught his ears.

"I did _not_ hear that." He thought and leaned back slightly to see the girls again. They were girly giggling. Wishing he had Scott's sharp hearing he tried his best to hear what they said again.

"I'd take the werewolf any day!" One girl exclaimed. Stiles forgot about his supposed sneaky stance now standing fully turned towards the group, obviously listening and mouth hanging open slightly.

"Yeah, me too! Could you imagine anything more romantic than a sprint through the woods and hotter than hot arms to fall into?" A second girl giggled out.

"How can you be Team Jacob?" That girl really did sound upset. "Bella did choose Edward in the end!"

"It's not like that proves anything. Jake is still the hotter of the two." Instantly happy and heated discussions broke out and arguments flew back and worth. Stiles stood perplexed. Not only at how the girls acted but since when were _werewolves_ a hot topic among girls? Two of them had moved to the side of the group, fortunately closer for Stiles to hear as the volume of the other girls chatter rose. They continued with their own conversation.

"Before I was all for Bella and Jacob but now Bella can have Edward all she wants. It's so perfect that Jake imprinted on Nessie!" The two giggled in unison.

"I know! When they first talked about the imprinting for the wolves I was totally sure that Jake would at some point finally imprint on Bella. But now Nessie is so much better for him." The second girl stated.

"Yeah me too, I also thought that! Stephanie Meyer really knows her werewolf stuff."

The girl lifted her eyes and raising an eyebrow at Stiles stare. Both quickly lowered their voices, giggled and cast a few looks his way. Stiles turned quickly back to his locker.

"Phew they only think I was checking them out, which I also was, and not eavesdropping" he thought. "But what the heck is imprinting? Why would werewolves do that, what ever it is? Shit, maybe it's like targeting a specific girl before… Crap I really have to look this up before Scott has the chance to do something he'll regret!"

* * *

><p>With his laptop always on standby, Stiles just slapped a random key and the monitor came to life. He was panting from the bike ride and did not pay attention to the sweat marks from his bag on his back as he eagerly sat down in his black leather office chair, which he thought of as his mastermind chair. He kept tapping his foot, waiting anxiously for the computer finish booting, grabbing a soda from his "secret" soft drink stash in arms reach by his table, gulping it down in one move. The little hourglass finally disappeared and Stiles practically threw himself over the keyboard and dived into the whirlpool of the internet.<p>

"Show me your magic" he mumbled dramatically as his search was running. On the result page the first hit on _imprinting_ directed to an article related to psychology on Wikipedia. In Stiles opinion the fountain of truth could never be wrong and held most of life's answers.

"Hm" he kept mumbling as he scrolled down the page. "This wasn't what they were talking about."

Apparently imprinting was a term used in psychology and ethnology, and applies to both animal and human behavior.

"_The best known form of imprinting is __filial imprinting__, in which a young animal acquires several of its behavioral characteristics from its parent_." Stiles read out loud.

"Huh, I've heard of this. It's like when ducklings only follow the first thing they see when they've hatched, and sometimes it's not their parent. Wasn't there a guy with a bunch of geese after him?"

Stiles kept reading, confirming his thoughts. "Whoa what's this?"

"_Sexual imprinting__ is the process by which a young animal learns the characteristics of a desirable mate."_

"Can that be it? But werewolf transformation is related to blood lust… and other lust…could Allison somehow have something to do with wolves? Maybe she has a dog at home. And dog hair is on her clothes. Could it be the dog that Scott is attracted to? But _characteristics_. Humans should not be attractive to werewolves, they're prey. But what if the imprint instinct is still there when they are human?"

Stiles was not any wiser after reading the page. "Does this actually have anything to do with werewolf mythology? But why did those girls seem to know so much about it? Back to random search mode." This time Stiles typed in _imprinting + werewolf _in the search field. This result was completely different and not at all related to anything scientific on Wikipedia. Hit after hit contained the word werewolf, imprinting and _Twilight._

"Wait a sec, isn't this the girl book series? Could there be anything trustworthy in those kinds of books?"

One hit looked promising though. It did direct him to a type of wiki-page but to his disappointment it was a _Twilight Wiki. _The article though did catch his interest.

"_Imprinting_ is the involuntary mechanism by which shape-shifters find their soul-mates."

What was this? He had not searched for shape-shifters. After reading the page the werewolves were actually shape-shifters, shifting into a giant wolf at will. That did not sound too crazy actually. Scott did not shift into an entire wolf; it was more of a half shift and he was not completely bound by the full moon either. Stiles still did not entirely believe that this specifically applied to werewolves, but it was highly probable that it was based on myth and after what had happened to Scott, myth went hand in hand with fact.

"Maybe this stuff isn't really true for werewolves after all. But hey, werewolves are not even supposed to exist!" However, there was a certain part of this 'myth' that kept nagging Stiles. _If an imprintee is killed, the imprinter will never be able to forget or forgive._ Those wolves in the book kept their human mind, but Scott did not. And if Scott's world resulted in revolving around Allison and nothing else mattered _ever_, Stiles did not dare to think about the consequences for his best friend if he ended up accidentally slitting her throat. With all the new information mixed with deep concern for his friend, and a few sodas on top of that, Stiles head was spinning wildly and he had to find Scott as soon as possible to try and warn him about the inevitable.

**A/N** _What do you think? Enough in character? Well we don't really know everything about Stiles. When I wrote this episode 3 of Teen Wolf had just aired. I will write and upload chapter 2 as soon as it's written =)_  
><em>And the imprinting, meh it was tricky to make it sound somewhat believable and for it to actually have a scientific basis.<em>  
><em>And yes I have read the Twilight books. I like them but I'm not obsessed. However right now I really really really like Teen Wolf ^^<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** _Finally the second chapter! This is still a Teen Wolf **the series** fanfic. Just a reminder. I'm dying to know what you think about the first chapter! This second chapter is twice as long as the first - I got a little carried away ^^ I'm not sure but some readers might not want to read or review this because I mentioned Twilight. The only reason why I mentioned Twilight was because it is the only source I know of that has this imprinting-for-werewolves legend, which I find intriguing and have used as a founding stone for this story._  
><em>Now on with the story! Enjoy!<em>

The hot water flowing down, filling the bathroom with a light fog and misted the mirror, gave him a moment of reflection. Scott did feel somewhat relieved but at the same time disappointed. It was not Allison's fault but not seeing her for the entire weekend still made him uneasy. Allison. His lips stretched and a happy smile lit up. That girl who had suddenly swept into his life and pulled the rug from under his feet, the girl he would die for. Another word instead of die popped up in his head, one word many people only used metaphorically. He shuddered and his heart sank. If it came to it, he could very likely and very easily not just die but kill for love. Kill _the_ love. The water suddenly felt ice cold. Forcing the thought out of his head, Scott focused on the blissful happy feeling Allison filled him with. But she had been very depressed about cancelling their plans for the weekend, but she could not argue with her father. It was time for a family weekend and they were going to go visit some relatives, and yes Allison had to come along. Scott did not mind Mr. Argent to be out of town. That man knew something was off about Scott and he dreaded to be at the receiving end of that crossbow again. When Scott had caught up with Allison after the lacrosse practice, he had had to hush Allison's incoherent apologies, telling her that he would very much like to come over at her place some other time and that they could always take a long walk next weekend. She had smiled up at him saying she would love to do that as soon as she came back. A quick kiss was all they had time for as a car honked and she had to run off to the red car waiting for her. He had gazed after as she jumped into the car, admiring her long hair. He must have looked pretty dumb and love struck, waving his hand as the car drove off.

And now he would not see that smile until Monday morning. Scott wiped the mirror dry from steam and pulled his fingers a few times through his dark curls, when a faint scraping sound caught his attention. Listening closely he tracked the noise to come from the outside. He pricked up his ears and also heard heavy panting. Only one person would climb up their porch and sneak into his room. Scott walked out of his bathroom right the second when a sweaty Stiles fell onto his bed. When he saw Scott he flinched and floundered, getting caught in the bed cover.

"Whoaaa! You scared the crap out me!" Stiles freed himself from the cover and stood up, glaring at Scott. "Ouch my eyes! Get some clothes on!"

"Excuse me, I am wearing a towel. And you are the one sneaking into my room while I shower."'

"True but what was I suppose to do. The door was locked and the doorbell doesn't work and you didn't pick up." Stiles was still out of breath and tried to calm down by pacing around. Scott eyed his friend.

"I _was_ in the shower." He stated and went to grab some clothes from his wardrobe.

"With _your _sharp hearing, shouldn't you hear my phone at home ringing?"

Scott sighed and did not bother to look at his nagging friend.

"It's not like I hear everything. I gotta concentrate to hear faint sounds."

"_Or_ you were in other pretty thoughts shutting out reality."

Scott shut the wardrobe door maybe little too hard, startling Stiles.

"So what's so important that you had to take the window?"

Scott did not look angry, good. Just a little irritated, less good.

"You all dressed? Good." Stiles began pacing again. Something was on Stiles mind and it would not disappear until Scott had heard him out.

"_Clearly too much sugar or adderall_" Scott thought, sitting down on a chair, his eyes following his nervous buddy.

"Okay it like this, after today's practice when you ditched me completely without a word, I was standing by my locker and…"

"Fine sorry for just sprinting of like that but you can't possibly be this angry about it." Scott interrupted.

"Huh? Oh yes you totally left me behind but it's fine. You have to disappear sometimes and I won't stop you, but a little notice wouldn't hurt." Stiles was not really upset but Scott made a mental note to self to also tell Stiles when he sprinted off and was not growing claws.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't about to shift. You must also have seen Lydia coming when we went to the changing rooms, and I heard her saying to Jackson that she was late since she had said goodbye to Allison, whose family was on their way to pick her up for the weekend."

"Mm Lydia… But didn't you two have plans for the weekend?" Stiles sat down on the bed, seeming calmer.

"We had. However her dad had decided that they were having a family weekend and now they are on the way to visit relatives."

"Did Lydia tell you all that? When?"

"No, I only heard Lydia talk a little to Jackson. I got worried cuz Allison hadn't said a word about it at all today so I just had to sprint off to catch her before she left."

"Oh, so did you catch up with her?"

"Yeah right before the parking lot." Scott thought back at how he had leaped all the way down the entrance stairs and had jumped over the pretty high fence. Thinking back, that might not have looked all too normal. "And she was really sorry for cancelling our plans. She said her dad had called her just an hour before and she had to come."

"But she wasn't just not gonna tell you?"

"No, she said she was right about to call me." Scott looked down, again remembering that he would not see her until Monday morning and he was sincerely hoping Allison's father had not seen his fence jump.

"Okay this is actually good, you two not seeing each other for awhile." Stiles said.

Scott's gaze snapped up and stared at his friend.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's the very important stuff I was about to tell you before you brought this up."

"Hey wait, what? You brought up the part about me ditching you."

"Sure but that's what stared this mess. Listen very carefully. You cannot see Allison before you get what I'm about to tell you."

Scott jumped up. "Stiles are you seriously thinking so low of my self control? I know I might shift in front of her but I will _never_ hurt her!" He clenched his fists. Stiles was taken back and was studying him anxiously.

"I hate to say it, but you can never be a hundred percent sure of that. There's always a chance of slipping." This was not how Stiles wanted to say things but even if it hurt, Scott had to hear it. Mouth in a firm line, Scott sat down again. He knew this but could not bear to accept it openly.

"I know it's hard to stay away from her, but for her sake you might have to sometimes."

Scott folded his arms and kept his eyes down but Stiles knew he was not ignoring his words.

"So like I said before, after today's practice when I stood by my locker this group of pretty girls caught my eye…" Stiles said and he was again eager to tell Scott everything he had uncovered. Scott smiled slightly at the girls' part.

"So was anyone cuter than Lydia?" he asked.

"What no, that's humanly impossible to be. Now you're interrupting me again."

"Right, sorry." Scott felt his mood rise again.

"So, I just glanced at them and opened my locker when a certain familiar word caught my ears and I thought 'No way are those girls talking about that!'."

"Stiles just cut to the important part. You don't have to retell their entire conversation." Scott sighed but smiled.

"But that's the first interesting part. They were talking about _werewolves._"

Scott straightened up and stared at Stiles.

"They what? How come? Do they know something… about me? Or have they seen others in town?"

"No no, I was just as surprised and thought the same thing but they were talking about myths in a book."

Scott sighed and sank down on the chair again.

"When I heard them I was thinking how weird it was for girls to discuss werewolves, and they weren't just discussing but musing, giggling and daydreaming about them." Stiles continued and his eyes glimmered with excitement to tell Scott more, who did not look that happy about those girls drooling over werewolves.

"Stiles seriously, I thought this was really important. Why is it a good thing that girls are giggling over this kind of thing?"

"It's not, it's actually not a good thing at all, other then it led me to uncover another scary werewolf myth. Scott I'm dead serious now, how do you really feel about Allison?"

That put Scott off and he looked surprised at the sober look in Stiles' eyes.

"I think I'm in love with her but you already know that. What has this to do with a myth and giggling girls?"

"That comes later. How much in love? How does she make you feel?"

"A lot I guess. I get nervous around her but also really happy and I think about her a lot…" Scott was not too happy about expressing his deepest feelings for Allison to Stiles.

"Right but do you feel physically pulled to her, like she's the only thing in the world that's keeping you here. Do you feel like you would do anything for her as long as she's happy? Would you go and follow her around all the time if you were allowed to? Would you kill to protect her?"

Scott looked puzzled and the very opposite of entertained by Stiles suddenly intense questions.

"That's enough. Why are you asking me this?"

Stiles was overlooking the underlying heated tone in Scott's question.

"It's really important because there is a werewolf myth about _imprinting_. Those girls were talking about it. Supposedly when a wolf finds his soul mate, she becomes his sole purpose of existing and they can never be without each other and they know all about each other but when..."

"I'm _not _telling her Stiles! Not for some stupid legend. Remember her father who wants me dead? Besides every myth can't be true and this one sounds like a made up fairy tale." Now Scott was pissed off and felt there was no reason to listen to Stiles anymore. He stood up and opened his mouth to tell Stiles off.

"No wait Scott that's not it! This imprinting, it's real. It exists for other animals and it's a natural instinct when they look for a mate. I think your wolf instincts are present when you're human and they are pulling you to Allison. No, don't go!"

Scott was heading for the door but stopped when Stiles grabbed his shoulder and continued.

"Scott, the werewolves in the book kept their human mind when shifted, but you don't and if you bond to Allison in this way and can never leave her because she's everything to you, it'd destroy you if you ever hurt her!"

Scott sighed and shook his head, but when he turned around and saw the genuine look of concern and fear on his best friend's face he could not be angry with a friend who looked out for him so much.

"There don't have to exist a myth to make me feel horrible about the thought of hurting anyone I care about."

Stiles dropped his hand because he thought Scott would have said just Allison, not anyone. Scott smiled and his irritation from before had vanished.

"Come on Stiles, _soul mates, complete devotion, undenying love._ It oozes of cliche fairy tale, and I'm not really fairy tale material."

Stiles had to chuckle at that. It spread and soon both of them were snickering.

"But really, thanks for looking out for me." Scott said.

"Any time." Stiles smiled.

"Just don't take everything for fact, it's gets less messy then."

"Duly noted, but I can't promise."

Scott grinned. That is so typical of Stiles.

"You want something to eat?" Scott asked.

"Oh yes please! I'm starving! Oh wait I still have my shoes on." Stiles sat down on the bed again to take off his shoes. He did after all come through the window but Scott's mom would not be happy about that nor about dirt in the stairs.

"So, if you're not destined to be wolfy soul mates with Allison, you think I have a shot at her if Lydia turns me down?" Stiles joked and pulled off his last shoe but stopped dead in his track when he grinning looked up at Scott to hear his answer. Scott's smile was far gone. His head was turned downwards and his hair hanging down over his eyes. Clenching his fists, he took deep controlling breaths. Stiles thought he saw something yellow glimmer under the dark tufts.

"Scott, _Scott?_" The only response he got was a low rumbling sound, close to a growl.

"I was kidding." Stiles squeaked. He stood up as in slow motion.

"Scott?" He said again in a small voice. He looked down at his friends tight fists.

"_Crap_" Was all he had time to utter before he bailed out the bedroom door and sprinted all he had down the stairs. The glanced a quick look over his shoulder to see if Scott was chasing him, as he tried desperately to unlock the front door.

"_Terrific! Just great, first he says he feels horrible about hurting his friends and now he's bloody hunting me!_" Stiles thought and dashed through the finally open front door, out on the porch, jumped down the short stair. But he was too slow. A figure from the porch roof landed right in front of him when he was about to turn and run for his car. Scott was crouching before him, cutting of his escape route. Stiles was frozen to the ground and tried not to breathe but his heart was beating madly. He had to let out his breath but then his friend chasing him slowly rose.

"I'm so sorry! So fucking sorry! I'll never say that again, I'll never even _look_ at her. I'll never utter her name! Please Scott, don't do this. I'm so horribly sorry just don't kill me!" Stiles burst out, staring hypnotized at Scott, who was slightly shaking. Stiles eyes grew even wider.

"_Scott_ snap out of it. Please! I am so so so _sorry_!" Stiles shouted but his voice cracked.

The werewolf shock a little harder but instead of a blood chilling growl that Stiles expected, the air was filled with snickering, escalating into laughter. Stiles looked like he had been struck by lightning. Scott looked up, his face twisted in laughter. There was not a trace of werewolf.

"You should see your face!" he wheezed and held his arms around his stomach.

The chock slowly let Stiles out of its grip and his mouth slip open.

"What.. you.. never.. not.. even.. a.. little.. not.. at.. all.. changed… YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" Stiles bellow in the end.

"Haha! Got you for trying to scare me in my room and pissing me off before." Scott snickered and tried to compose himself but Stiles very expressive face made that difficult.

"I can't believe it." Stiles said and looked completely drained of emotion. "You fooled the pants of me. Do you have any idea how damn terrified I was? Curse you. This is what I get for trying to help you." He folded his arms and refused to look at Scott.

"Sorry buddy but I couldn't help myself. And I did hear your heart race. You did piss me off and yeah I just had to get some payback." Scott was still grinning but he did look a little ashamed.

"Just don't _ever_ do that again. I don't want my werewolf friend to eat me." Stiles sounded mad but his eyes glimmered. That adrenaline rush had been rather fun when he thought back.

"Yeah I'll never do that again. Sorry buddy." Scott scratched his head and his smile faded a little. To his relief Stiles was also grinning slightly.

"Hey now you owe me dinner, big time! And a new pair of socks!" Stiles said. Scott nodded and was glad Stiles had not beaten the crap out of him for the scare.

"Oh yeah you took off your shoes." Scott could not help but smile at Stiles muddy socks.

He walked up to Stiles and they both turned to walk back inside. _SMACK!_ Scott found himself hit in the back of his head. He stumbled and his eyesight wavered a little.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that all of a sudden?" He rubbed his sore back head.

"I dunno. My hand saw this awesome opportunity for payback and it just had to move." Stiles shrugged innocently. So it was like this then.

"Do you mind if my hand moves on its own?" Scott asked and grinned when Stiles victorious smile faded.

"Dude, you're like twice as strong as me! And remember, you scared me to half to death. If anyone does, I do deserve some payba..."

_Crash!_ Scott had intended to just slap Stiles friendly on his back, but Stiles almost lost his balance and bent down on one knee.

"_Shit,_ sorry! I did not mean to hit that hard!"

Stiles moaned and held his hand over his shoulder down his back and dramatically took support on the banister.

"I think my spine is broken." He whined.

"I really didn't mean to hit hard. I honestly did not put any strength into it." Scott took Stiles arm to give him some support and they walked at last back into the house.

"Yeah well like I said, you're probably now like three times as strong as me."

Scott tired but failed to smile. In the kitchen they roamed the fridge.

"You know, that was actually the best scare of my life." Stiles suddenly said. Scott turned to look at him, his eyebrows lifted. Stiles continued to walk into the fridge as he looked around.

"I suppose that's what friends are for." Scott said and turned back to look inside a cupboard.

"_Werewolf_ friend, my dear Watson." Stiles theatrically dark but muffled voice came from within the fridge.

"You really can't get enough of saying that word can you?"

"Nope!"

"You're not funny."

"And you're scary as hell!"

**A/N** _Did I meet your expectations? Was it worth reading?  
>I had a much shorter ending in mind but I wanted them to "brotherly" fight and the last lines just had to fit in somewhere. I hope you noticed how Scott is avoiding the were-word but I figure that Stiles thinks this is all pretty damn awesome so he wants to say it just because it unbelievable yet true. I also find it interesting how Stiles has much less problem with this werewolf stuff than the actual werewolf.<br>Cannot wait for the fourth episode! I'm dying to know how this wolfsbane affects them!  
><em>

Drop a comment or review!


End file.
